


Boba and Books

by wybiegowritey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Luffy has been crushing on Zoro for about two years, and Nami is determined to do something about it.A gift for a friend on tumblr!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Boba and Books

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for a friend on tumblr! Sorry this is super late!

“Luffy, wake up!”

Luffy jolted awake, groaning at the ache in his shin from someone’s foot. He vaguely registered people walking out the classroom, and then he groaned louder. Nami was standing next to his desk, impatiently tapping her foot.

“Come oooon, hurry up,” she complained. “Don’t you wanna get to the lunchroom before the line gets too big?”

“I thought we were skipping school,” Luffy said as he zipped his backpack, standing up to join Nami. They walked out of the classroom. “Remember? We were gonna try out that new boba place.”

“The lunchroom was just a coverup,” Nami said, waving her hand in the air. “Anyway, I’m gonna try the mango-peach base with honey tapioca. What about you?”

“I’m gonna get the usual.”

“Of course you are,” Nami groaned. “You never try anything new.” 

They’d reached the entrance of the school, and after making sure none of the high school staff were around, they bolted through the parking lot, finding Nami’s car. Luffy ducked into the passenger’s seat. When he buckled his seatbelt, he waited for Nami to start the car, but she just sat there, on her phone.

“Um… aren’t we going to leave…?” he mumbled.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Nami said, unfazed. She didn’t even look up from her phone. “I invited Zoro. He’ll be here any second.”

_ “What?” _ Luffy shouted, feeling his face heat up. He looked outside the passenger’s window, and sure enough, Zoro was walking up to the car. He looked so handsome in his green polo shirt, which was tucked into his jeans. Luffy snapped himself out of his thoughts, then turned to Nami. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Luffy, you’ve been crushing on him since sophomore year,” Nami said. “I am so  _ sick _ of your pining, you dork. You are going to do something about this. Now shut up, Zoro’s here.”

Luffy crossed his arms, angered at Nami. He heard the car’s back door open and close as Zoro ducked inside. Nami drove out of the parking lot, striking a small conversation with Zoro as they went down the street.

The last two years had been rough, to say the least. Luffy and Zoro had been friends since they were children. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Luffy always admired Zoro, and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin their friendship. But ever since Luffy figured out that his admiration was actually love, he didn’t know how to talk to him. But it wasn’t like Zoro got more handsome. It was like there were more stars in the sky, and whenever Luffy looked up at them, he thought of Zoro.

They arrived at the shop, and Nami pushed Luffy next to Zoro in the line. Zoro was considerably taller than him, and that single fact made Luffy’s heart stutter. He let out a small sigh.

“So… do you have any plans after school?” he asked awkwardly.

“Not today,” Zoro said. “What about you?”

“I’m going night hiking.”

“Really?” Zoro asked incredulously. He was about to say something else, but then they realized they were next in line. Zoro turned to the cashier. “Thai tea with honey tapioca. 16 oz.”

“Milk tea,” Luffy said to the cashier. “Mango. 24 oz. Thanks.”

They got out of the way to let Nami order her own drink and pay. They sat next to each other on a bench, Zoro’s hand falling lazily in his lap. Luffy had the urge to intertwine their fingers.

“Anyway,” Zoro began. “I thought you were going to help your grandpa move in next week?”

“Oh, no,” Luffy said. “That’s next week.”

“Oh, okay,” Zoro said, “Are you going with anyone?”

“Ace and Sabo,” Luffy said with a small smile. “I know I’ve said this before, but we should go hiking together sometime! We haven’t done that since we were kids and my dad had to keep me on a leash.”

Zoro barked a laugh. “I’d probably have to do the same,” he said through a fit of giggles. Luffy blushed. “But yeah, I don’t know. My sister’ll be in town so I don’t think I should go anywhere.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Then there was bitter silence as the trio waited for their boba to be made. After they got their drinks and drove back to school, they walked into school, Zoro leaving Luffy and Nami to get to his next class. Nami turned to Luffy.

“So, how did it go?” Nami asked.

“As good as I thought it was,” Luffy said bitterly. He took a sip of his boba. “Nothing happened.”

“Really? I did all that damn work to get him out of football practice--”

“I don’t think that was the right time anyway,” Luffy interrupted. “My heart tells me to wait for it.”

“Luffy, there is no right time,” Nami said as they walked into their math class. “There will never be one. The right time is now.”

“Okay, what if he says no?” Luffy asked, setting down his bag in a huff. “I’d be devastated. I can’t just be you and not worry about other’s opinions!”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Nami said. She sat down at her desk. “Look, I’m sorry. I won’t push it. Just… don’t do anything you’ll regret, okay?”

Luffy sighed. He sat down and put his head in his hands. “I get it.”

The bell rang. They didn’t talk through the rest of class, and Luffy went home dejected.

***

The one “class” Luffy and Zoro had together was their TA period. They both helped the librarians in the morning, sorting books onto their rightful shelves, registering new ones, and checking books out to other students.

One day, he and Zoro were sorting four boxes of books onto shelves. Zoro was particularly annoyed--he would always get turned around in the library, because one minute he’d be in the Fantasy section in the authors with the letter B, and then the next minute he’d be in the Horror section. To resolve that, they came up with a system where Zoro would sort them out by genre and Luffy would just have to bring them to their rightful shelves.

“Contemporary,” Zoro said, pointing to a pile of books to his right. His brows were knitted together in deep focus, and his biceps were especially tense. Luffy must have been staring, because Zoro raised a brow. “Dude. Can you put them away?”

“Oh! Sorry,” Luffy whispered, picking them up. He walked to the farthest part of the library, silently chastising himself for looking. When he got back, Zoro had a pile of books in his hands, and he nodded his head towards another pile.

“Big haul,” he said. “It’s the Fantasy.”

“Ah, of course,” Luffy said, grabbing the other pile. They started walking to the fantasy section, Luffy mostly guiding him. They started sorting the books, and at some point Zoro reached to the highest shelf, and Luffy caught a glimpse of his abdomen. He felt his cheeks get redder. He turned around as Zoro put down his arm.

“Why is your face so red?” Zoro asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Luffy said. “I’m just… thinking.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Luffy froze, mulling over the question. Should he tell Zoro? Was he ready? Everything in him told him to wait, to stop and not do anything reckless--the one time he didn’t want to fuck everything up. He knew that to everyone else he was a fun-loving idiot who broke the rules more times than he could count. But for the past two years, Luffy had been watching Zoro distantly, and he never made a move. Despite being loud and seemingly confident, he was actually afraid to take action. But he wanted to be with Zoro, and not just as friends--he wanted to hold his hand at the movies, he wanted to link arms and stay side by side while waiting in line for boba tea, he wanted to go on diner dates with him and share a cosmic kiss as  _ Can’t Take My Eyes Off You _ by Frankie Valli played over the speakers. And he was determined to tell Zoro, no matter what the outcome would be. He turned to Zoro and took a deep breath.

“Zoro, look, I love you,” Luffy finally said, his voice somewhat wobbly. “I am in love with you. So, it’s scary, you know, to think I could screw up whatever… semblance at a working relationship we have.”

Zoro smiled. It was a small one--more like a grin. Luffy didn’t know what it meant; was he amused? Excited? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, Luffy was relieved to see it. 

“I think we should go night hiking,” Zoro said after a minute. “We’ve talked about doing them, and you’ve been really into them. We can do one together.”

Luffy smiled back. “I’ll bring food,” he said. “We’ll make a picnic out of it?”

Zoro leaned in, planting a kiss on Luffy’s cheek. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please give it a kudos, comment, share! Follow me on tumblr (wybiegowritey) for more content!


End file.
